Lullaby for a Stormy Night
by silvagirl28
Summary: Fire Lady Ursa takes care of a infant Zuko during a frightening storm. Song is by Vienna Teng.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I do not own any of the characters of Avatar the Last Airbender or the song and am not affiliated with the show or Nickelodeon and neither Vienna Teng. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**

* * *

**Lullaby for a Stormy Night**

Lightning strikes the night sky illuminating red marble, changing it into a frightening shade of violet. The thunder roars and shakes the foundation of the palace, causing mirrors and porcelain vases to fall and shatter into millions of glistening pieces. Despite all the noise a child's cry drowns it all out and causes more fear to arise in the palace inhabitants. One in particular is the most concern.

A woman rushes out of bed away from her still slumbering husband and down the hall to sooth her upset son. While her presence calms him enough to stop his screams of terror it isn't enough to stop his pained whimpers and desperate tears.

" Do not worry my little prince, Mommy promises she'll make everything better."

With that the woman starts to sing in a voice stronger than a steel hammer and sweeter than chiming bells.

_Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight_

_Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tear stained face  
I am here tonight_

The woman picks her child up from his crib and moves to the window. The flashes of lightening turns the sky into various shades of blue, yellow, and red. They mix together to form soothing shades of green, purple, and orange. The display seems to entrance the boy until a particular loud roar of thunder encourages the wails to start over again. While hushing his cries the frantic mother pulls the window curtains back and moves away to find a new place in the room to calm her terrified son.

_And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

She finds a cushioned rocking chair in the corner. It has tails of dragons and fire sewn into its fabric. _This is perfect_ she thinks and so she sits and sings.

_Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight_

_Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight_

Her sons wails have stopped but tiny silver tears still run down his plump red face.

_And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

She smiles down and taps his wet nose earning herself a little giggle.

_For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep for fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight_

_Well, now I am grown  
And these days have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close_

Sun bright eyes gently fall shut.

_And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

Rose bud lips emits one last hiccup before the tiny body falls silent and rest.

_Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning_

" Goodnight Zuko and pleasant dreams." coos the Fire Lady Ursa before she too closes similar eyes to rest.

In the morning the maid finds the royal mother and son asleep with their arms warped around another both with content smiles upon their pale faces.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

**silvagirl28**


End file.
